Finding Passion
by Farlowe
Summary: When a man finds himself unable to feel anything, how will a single act of kindness change everything about him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1 of a story I did for a customer on /Farlowe If you're interested please feel free to check out my gigs even if you don't plan on purchasing anything.**

_**CHAPTER 1 - The Savior**_

Main Character - Himori

Age: Late teens/Early 20's

Gender: Male

Occupation: Unemployed

"Nobody likes being alone that much. I don't go out of my way to make friends, that's all. It just leads to disappointment. " - Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood

Himori is the definition of average, if Himori was a colour it would be beige, but overall Himori was just lonely.

Every year was spent alone. Everyday Himori would see people but that doesn't mean he knows people it just meant that we were physically close not that he cared about them or they cared about him… no one did. It wasn't that there was a lack of people he just never felt the need for connection that others seemed to crave so much. He had a family but they never showed affection for him and he reciprocated their feelings, he doesn't know who his family are and he doesn't really care and they don't care about me it's almost like he existed in a space that they didn't see.

In the year 2064, the very idea of what gaming is had been changed forever by the revolutionary technology of Virtual Reality gaming, and the game that led that charge was called YGGDRASIL. YGGDRASIL had taken decades to create and was one of the proudest achievements of the human race, YGGDRASIL was fully immersive or at least as immersive as it was ever going to be, while not virtual reality it was an artificial world that had been fully created by the virtual hand of mankind. Sadly the game had hit a wall… YGGDRASIL had been a joint project by nearly every government on the planet, it was a way to connect all people without the danger of being in front of them and also a way to allow people to create something bigger than themselves, but the game had suddenly halted, it wasn't being improved and peoples patience had run out.

The success of the game came from it being a breath of fresh air but the game had stopped changing the idea of gaming and had become stale, there had been no major updates in over three years and most people had accepted that there probably never would be, even still people were surprised when it came out that the game would be shutting down, being such a massive game the costs of keeping it online were just as big and it simply didn't pull the profits needed anymore.

The game that had revolutionized the world of gaming had finally reached the end of its life and people around the world let out a sigh of disappointment.

3\. 2. 1.

...what?

Bright light poured into his eyes forcing him to close them, what the hell! Where am I? WHAT THE HELL IS GO...

A soft green light enveloped his massive body and disappeared in a blink of an eye, if anyone saw it then they wouldn't be convinced that it had actually happened, probably just a trick being played by their eyes right?

Suddenly the green light started flaring up, it rose and sunk back down over and over quickly picking up speed, it was like a barrier that was constantly moving almost like it was alive.

The green light had started to slow down so that it was only appearing once every second or so and quickly declining.

Air?

Himori looked around at the majestic castle around him, he knew these walls, he knew them very well, he had crafted these walls all those years ago, he had spent hour upon hour mining the stone that the pillars were made of, he had spent days at a time farming the wood to craft the impossibly large curved ceiling that capped the room.

But that left the question…

HOW THE HELL WAS I HERE?

My name is Himori Watanabe and I'm a twenty-three-year-old who had nothing to live for.

I never knew my real parents, I was adopted at the age of five but by then the damage had already been done, I didn't enjoy the same carefree lives as the kids in my class because of my life in the orphanage, it was a horrible place that cared about the money and not the children that had been placed in its care. a nice couple that had married straight out of school had decided they were ready to adopt so they came to the orphanage to pick one out, the child that would truly make them a family, everyone knew they weren't ready to take care of a child but they would hear none of it and said they wouldn't be convinced otherwise, they didn't yet understand the hardships life would throw at them, even as a child I could see they weren't ready but I would have gone with anyone if it meant getting out of that place.

I went through school like any other person… alone I was completely average in every subject never exceeding at anything and not failing in anything I ate alone I sat by myself in classes I didn't need people and they didn't need me. When I was born I didn't cry I had never cried I had never been sad I had never been happy I had never felt anything I didn't feel any sort of emotion for myself, others or anything going on around me.

I had never believed in a higher power any sort of god-like figure I never needed to believe because I never cared about… anything. And while my life has been completely devoid of attention from anyone I always believed that everyone felt the way I felt, Detached from everything like the universe itself was unaware of my presence in existence going through my life at a speed that was not too fast and not too slow but at a perfectly mediocre speed as I was in no rush to reach the end and had no reason to cling to my life. I don't know why my life ended up the way it was I don't know who chooses who lives a life filled full of happiness and who lives one full of disappointment, who decides how things work or who makes the rules about what is right or wrong it never made sense to me as to why I should wonder about things that don't change my life it's not like anyone cared.

I had tried to work and find passions but nothing called to me, nothing made me want to get up in the morning and change my life and how I lived it, every time I got a job I'd lose it, I just didn't want to get up in the morning and do anything.

YGGDRASIL had changed everything, I picked it up on a whim as money was of no issue to me as I didn't splurge on materialistic items very often, I logged on thinking this was just going to be another distraction from the misery that was my life but I am so glad I was wrong. YGGDRASIL had given me a fresh start, it had allowed me to escape my problems and become the person I had always wanted to be.

I picked the knight class as I didn't plan on opening this game ever again, as I wandered around admiring the scenery a group of mid-level adventurers attacked me out of nowhere, great. This is how it always ends after all, not just in games but in every aspect of life, I end up in the dirt at the heels of those more powerful than me, it's just how my life is.

But then he came, a man suddenly jumped out and attacked the group defeating them with ease, I felt something, I swear that for the first time since I was a child, a child curled up on his pathetic excuse for a bed crying, I swear I felt something, I felt hope, and I could tell that everything had changed, I was going to be better, I was going to live the life I wanted to live to I swear.

**The second chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow.**

**Bye, Farlowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of a story I done for a customer on Fiverr where I also go by Farlowe, If you're interested please feel free to check out my gigs even if you don't plan on purchasing anything as it drives up my interaction.**

_**CHAPTER 2 - New Beginnings**_

Why? I asked the man clad in bright shining armour.

Because its what heroes do he replied sure of his answer.

But why would you want to be a hero? Why would you help people even though they wouldn't do the same! I all but shouted.

Why would I need a reason, my passion is helping people in need, you can hate someone else's passion but you can't hate them for following it. Everyone has a passion, something that they believe in, even those that we may call evil still believed in something.

THEN WHY DONT I HAVE A PASSION! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS NOTHING IN THEIR LIFE? I started to cry after asking this.

Look at me he said as he kneeled to be on eye level with me, he lifted my head, his bright blue eyes that gleamed with knowledge that most could only dream of looking into mine, just because you don't have a passion right now doesn't mean you will never have one, if you're unsure of your place in the universe right now then you need to take action, go out and explore the world! He exclaimed loudly.

You are the only person who can show you your passion he whispered.

He stood up ready to turn away.

Wait! I shouted tears still dripping down my face.

Yes? He answered me.

W..what is your name?

Daisuke, he answered after thinking for a minute.

He then disappeared, leaving a stunningly shiny metal blade that was covered in some sort of symbols. Attached to the blade was a blood-red grip and handle.

**REAL WORLD**

After I returned to the real world I immediately ran around trying new and exciting things with the ultimate goal of finding my passion, this, however, did not pan out how I wanted it to, after three long days of frantic searching I finally came to the conclusion that had been staring me in the face this whole time, my passion wasn't here, I hit a low point, before I was simply apathetic but now... Now I was depressed, I finally had a taste of what I had been waiting my whole life for but I couldn't get the feeling again, I nearly lost hope and went back to my old way of living but every time I thought of giving up I thought of Daisukes words "You are the only person who can show you your passion"

I went back to YGGDRASIL to try and find Daisuke again but I had no such look, I didn't know his username and a man in bright shining armour wasn't nearly specific enough to find a 1 player out of the millions on at all times of the day, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to be able to find my passion by myself and that I needed to speak to Daisuke again,

I devoted myself to YGGDRASIL, I spent every waking moment improving my character in hopes that I'd one day be strong enough for my name to be known to all of the players of YGGDRASIL, the first thing I did is delete the old knight character that I had created without any thought, I thought long and hard before finally choosing the vampire class as a nod towards how willing I was to spend as long as it takes to achieve my goal.

I had been reborn as a new man both in the game and in real life so it seemed only natural to create a new name for myself, a name that would come to be known by everyone in this world, the name that Daisuke would call me by if… no, what he would call me WHEN I found him.

**ALL WOULD KNOW THE NAME DRACUL THE SON OF THE DEVIL!**

**I was planning on dropping all the chapters 1 day after each other but I can't be bothered with that so I'll post this and the next chapter, also this is quite a short chapter so... Anyway**

**Bye,**

**Farlowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of a story I did for a customer on Fiverr where I also go by Farlowe, If you're interested please feel free to check out my gigs even if you don't plan on purchasing anything as it drives up my interaction.**

_**CHAPTER 3 - The Passion**_

Main Character - Dracul

Age - 143

Gender - Male

Race - True Vampire/ King Dragon

The highest form of vampire. A True Vampire is the highest evolved species of Vampire with very few ever achieving this form. A True Vampire is the most powerful, intelligent, and, more often than not, ambitious of their kind. They are vampires that are so powerful that they are able to ignore the suns negative effects for days on end and gain +25 to all stats in the night and + 15 in the dark. They are able to take the form of the last creature's blood they drank.

Height: 7ft 6in

Appearance: Perfectly clear skin that is as white as snow but his King Dragon biology gives him the ability to grow scales on any part of his body. Shoulder length black hair with stripes of red throughout. Red eyes that seem to burn with fire. His teeth are all in pristine condition, sharp as a dagger and pointed at the tips. Wears a cape that is as black as the night sky on the outside and as red as fresh blood on the inside.

Additional information: Dracul is the Guild Master of The Devils Castle, Ruler of The Immortals, and earned the nickname "The Devil Child" due to his constant attack on players and important buildings." It is known that he had reached limits that few could compete with due both to constant training and use of hacks that while known to the masses could never be proven. He is known to refuse to communicate with anyone he did not consider worthy and seems to have some sort of plan that no one but he knows. However, as more and more people have been leaving Yggdrasil he seems to get angrier and increases his attacks on players which adds to the players that leave.

Dracul sat upon his throne in the Castle of the Devil with a mixed expression of sadness and fear on his face. In his hand, he held a skull-like goblet full of blood which he periodically brought to his fangs to drain the contents. He glared at the countdown timer for what must have been the one-hundredth time as his red eyes flicked up to the timer once more. There were only about five minutes left until Yggdrasil's servers would be shut down and his dream would be ended. Dracul was fuming over the fact that this would be the end, he had spent the last 4 years working towards his goal and it was all for nothing.

One by one everyone had left, everyone in the entire world had abandoned YGGDRASIL… all except him. They abandoned the World, they abandoned the creations of so many, they abandoned HIM! Once Yggdrasil was shut down he would have nothing. No friends, no family. Just memories and regrets for not achieving what could have been.

His eyes flicked up to the countdown time once again. Two minutes left.

Dracul looked around at his surroundings in the throne room and his eyes stopped while looking at the throne next to his, he had built a throne for Daisuke next to his but it had never been filled, not even once. Finally, he looked away and stared straight ahead, GUARDIANS TO ME!

He looks into the eyes of his finest creation, Daria he whispered, Daria had been created to remind him of everything he ever wanted, in his eyes she was perfect, she is a human/dragon hybrid to represent the power she holds and his roots which he overcame, she has the tanned skin of someone who spent a large amount of time in the sun, Long brown hair that fades into a light purple and Beautiful round amber eyes. She wears light skimpy Mythril armour as she has trouble controlling her skin hardening ability.

Despite her being my greatest creation I did not create her or any of the other guardians, I had been able to overcome the challenges that came with not having any guildmates but even hacks could not allow me to be everywhere at once so I had to bring in a man by the name of Momonga from a top guild to create them in return for an agreement that I would not intentionally harm the guild of Ainz Ool Gown, annoying but necessary.

He then started looking through Daria's settings.

Overseer of the guardians of the

He then used the staff to start looking through Albedo's settings.

Let's see Overseer of the Floor Guardians, Dragon Human hybrid..wait. What's this? "Will betray Dracul "The Devil Child" and "The Devils Castle" if the guild of Ainz Ool Gown is in trouble? Hmm well, that hardly matters now I suppose.

His eyes then flicked up to the countdown timer, 4 seconds remaining.

3… What will I do now?

2… This is all I had

1… I guess I have to just give up

0… "You are the only person who can show you your passion"

Air?

I… I don't understand, what is this?

My lord? My lord? Lord Dracul are you okay?"

I just stared at Daria as she continued to talk to me.

"Quite Daria" He snapped. Daria stiffened and immediately bowed.

"My apologies my lord! I did not mean to displease you!"

Dracul continued to stare at her while trying to contact an administrator for the first time since he logged in to ask for information about Daisuke. No responses. Is this some sort of update or maybe a prank by the devs I thought while scratching my chin… WAIT SCRATCHING MY CHIN? Ok, this is weird why am I able to I feel my skin Dracul thought. It's like I'm i...n the game.

"My lord are you okay?!

A smile crept up on Dracul's lips

So this is my passion?

HAHAHA, Daisuke, did you know this would happen?

"Just because you don't have a passion right now doesn't mean you will never have one, if you're unsure of your place in the universe right now then you need to take action, go out and explore the world!"

Okay Daisuke, if that's what you say.

**OK, so this is actually the last chapter I have written but don't fear, I actually got another order from the same guy asking me to continue the story so I'll have 3 more chapters and 3,0000 more words soon.**

**I forgot to mention this but If you have any criticism (constructive or not) please do tell me as I'm always looking to improve my writing.**

**Bye, **

**Farlowe.**

**Check out my gig on fiverr under the name Farlowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter of a story I did for a customer on Fiverr where I also go by Farlowe, If you're interested please feel free to check out my gigs even if you don't plan on purchasing anything as it drives up my interaction.**

_**Chapter 4 - On The Map**_

Dracul was hanging from chains that were attached to the ceiling, the room was... was cold… so cold. At first glance, he seemed to be wearing a blood-red suit that had an almost _wet _look to it… Drip. Drip Drip. Looking around the almost pitch black room that was illuminated by a single lit candle in the corner of the room would reveal lengthy but skinny looking shapes… Bodies. Human Bodies.

Suddenly the chains that held Dracul started violently shaking, **DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. **The suit that Dracul wore seemed to be melting into a liquid which was going flying because of the violent shaking. **SPLASH! **Suddenly Dracul dropped into the floor which was completely covered in the red liquid.

**FIRST-PERSON**

Uhhh where am I? Dracul looked around the room which was now covered in the red substance, and what the hell is stuff?

Wait… oh of course! He exclaimed as he started to recall what had happened the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

"His eyes then flicked up to the countdown timer, 4 seconds remaining.

3… What will I do now?

2… This is all I had

1… I guess I have to just give up

0… "You are the only person who can show you your passion"

"trying to contact an administrator for the first time since he logged in to ask for information about Daisuke. No responses. Is this some sort of update or maybe a prank by the dev"

"HAHAHA, Daisuke, did you know this would happen?"

if you're unsure of your place in the universe right now then you need to take action, go out and explore the world!"

Okay Daisuke, if that's what you say."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

A quiet groan startled Dracul out of his thoughts of the previous night, he heard another equally quiet moan from the same direction the first moan had come, the moans seemed to be coming from some large objects that were dangling from hooks on the wall.

I don't remember these being here when I went to sleep last night, Dracul approached the shapes slightly apprehensive **HMPHFHH! **Suddenly the shapes started to make loud noises almost like they were struggling, as the shapes came into vision Dracul could feel his entire body stop and go completely rigid, if his heart hadn't stopped beating over a century ago then it probably would have at that moment. In front of him was two young girls who couldn't have been older than 18 or 19 each, they were both completely naked and their skin seemed to have been rubbed raw, looking closer they both were blindfolded and gagged but they both seemed to be trying their best to change the latter. Just as he was about to remove the girls' blindfolds he heard a knock on the large black door to his right.

Lord Dracul, Have you awoken? He heard slightly muffled through the door.

Umm, oh yes I am just a minute, please. After taking a moment to compose himself he opened the large door to reveal a very small old woman or at least small compared to him. Sir have you finished with your meal yet? She then heard a moan from the still struggling girls, oh I see that you haven't, my mistake I shall come back later my lord, she turned around and started to walk away as she said this.

NO WAIT A MINUTE! I mean.. Please wait for a moment, miss…?

Please no need for the formalities my lord please call me Kurīningu, now how may I help you, my lord?

Why are there two human females in my chambers Kurīning?

Is there something wrong with them my lord?

Well… no there's nothing wrong with them per se... Dracul mumbled thinking back on the pair of attractive young girls NO! attractive young WOMEN, there were some lines even he refused to cross, he was especially sensitive to the mistreatment of children considering he was once in their shoes.

Sir? Sir? SIR! Dracul snapped out of his train of thought and his attention was brought back to Kurīningu.

As I said sir what seems to be the problem with the meals?

Well, why are they here?

You requested that a meal of two young attractive females be brought to your chambers every time you stay the night here sir she explained looking concerned.

What… OH! Yes of course, how forgetful of me, my apologies Kurīningu.

It is fine my lord she said starting to look very concerned.

By the way, why are they so red looking Kurīningu?

It's because they were power washed before being served… sir beg my pardon but are you feeling ill?

No, I'm feeling perfectly fine, why do you ask?

Well… sir, you don't usually converse with us staff and you certainly never ask us for our names…

Well, that's because… Because that was the old me! I now realize that to truly get the most out of my staff I need to be more considerate of them!

You truly… *sniffle* are amazing Lord Dracul she exclaimed with tears on the brink of falling from her eyes.

Well thank you very much Kurīningu but if you don't mind, I'd like to go eat my meal now.

Of course my lord! My apologies for holding you for so long.

Not at all Kurīningu, it was no problem at all. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go eat my meal.

Yes, of course, my lord, I hope you enjoy the meal.

Thank you Kurīningu Dracul said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, although considering how long and sharp his teeth are it came off more as threatening.

Whew! Dracul exclaimed I think that went well considering the circumstances.

Wait… I… I was just nice to that woman… oh no, this is bad.

AHHH! She's gonna tell everyone about this. This is gonna ruin my reputation as the dark conquer, the prince of evil, THE SON OF THE DEVIL!

He looked over at the two girls who had quieted down throughout all of this.

I should have just stayed in bed.

**I have another two thousand words to get out in 14 hours so you should probably see another chapter or two either today or tomorrow.**

**Bye,**

**Farlowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I've finished the gig and so I have another chapter here, this is actually my longest chapter for this story so fare. ****This is the third chapter of a story I did for a customer on Fiverr where I also go by Farlowe, If you're interested please feel free to check out my gigs even if you don't plan on purchasing anything as it drives up my interaction.**

**CHAPTER 5 - New Surroundings**

The doors to the hall of hell slowly opened as Lord Dracul entered, in front of the throne was the Dragon/Human hybrid Daria and the angle Kireina.

Both were extremely beautiful but almost looked like opposites of each other.

Side Character - Daria

Age - 87

Gender - Female

Race - Human/Dragon Hybrid

**HIGH DRAGONS HAVE FORMS THAT RESEMBLE HUMANS**

Daria had been born to a poor village woman whose village had been attacked by a high dragon, the woman was a prostitute who had been discriminated against all her life because of her belief that all species were equal. When she explained this to the high dragon he had decided to spare her life. After the high dragon had destroyed the village and killed its inhabitants he had planned on leaving but the woman had pulled him into a passionate kiss that had left him stunned enough that before he knew it he had been in bed with the woman. The high dragon that had unknowingly impregnated the woman had broken a sacred rule of dragons which was that having relations with humans was expressly forbidden, the high dragon knew this but his pride would not allow him to abandon the woman and his child.

The high dragon was eventually caught and executed for treason but the life of the child was heavily discussed, some believed that because of the human side of the child that it should be killed along with its mother but it was eventually decided that killing a creature that was part Dragon was unacceptable so the mother was locked in a cellar with just enough food and water to live, despite the ruling that the child would be allowed to live the Dragons were still against the child which they had deemed a freak of nature. Despite the barely survivable conditions, the woman had struggled through the nine torturous months and on the 27th of June had given birth to a beautiful little girl with rosy red cheeks and a tuft of brown hair atop her head.

The woman had been killed soon after the birth as the life of the child was the only thing protecting her. The dragons may have been forced to allow her to live with them but they never accepted her, she had to fight for the minuscule amount of food she was given and had been an outcast among the other dragons.

On the day of her fifth birthday, the mountain she had been staying in was attacked by a powerful vampire who had made quick work of the dragons guarding the entrance, she was told that she would be sent out to fight off the intruder and that news delighted her, she was finally going to get the chance to prove herself to the other dragons but she quickly came to a realization… they had sent her out alone, she was their bait to see how powerful of a foe they were facing.

She had still attacked the vampire as she was ordered too but you could see that her heart was no longer in it, with tears in her eyes she ran directly at the man and tried to cut him with her claws but they did next to nothing, she was very small and weak for her age because of the lack of nutrition, her claws and fangs were also very dull because of most of her food being small scraps instead of the flesh and bone she should have been eating.

The man had made quick work of her and looked down at her with pity in his eyes, he asked her why they had sent her a child at a foe that had already shown the power to take down multiple fully grown dragons, at that question she had broken down and told him everything, how they had killed her father for treason and her mother because of her race, how they had always treated her like an outsider and stopped her getting proper nutrition and water and finally she told him how they had sent her out there to allow him to kill her and test his power, how she was a sacrifice.

The man had kneeled down to listen to her story and when she had cried he wiped away her tears with his handkerchief, he looked upon the village of dragons with a burning anger in his eyes and stood up once again, wait here he told her and started to slowly walk towards the village of dragons with his mind clouded by anger.

She woke up to the man picking her off the ground where she had passed out due to emotional stress of the situation, she took a look over at the village which she had considered her home for all her life and all she saw was rubble and fire. Don't worry he said, I'm going to bring you home to your new family, she gave a small smile to those words, the last thing she remembers is him saying the word sleep.

Dracul strode forward past his two guardians and sat upon his throne. Daria, Kireina, what news do you bear for me? Well, sir, we guardians have done a sweep of the entire castle and a basic search of the surrounding lands and this is what we have found, the inside of the castle that is to say floors 1 to 6 are all exactly as they were before this occurrence, the dungeons are also the same as they were and the servants and slaves that were down there are still there and of perfect health. Furthermore, we have been unable to access the castle vaults as only you have the power to enter them. The lands surrounding us are most definitely not the same as the ones we once inhabited, we seem to be surrounded by very large mountains as opposed to the swamps we once were surrounded by.

Hmmm, is there any living beings that we know of anywhere near us?

Yes, sir, there seems to be a small mountain village placed at the base of the largest mountain that seems to be inhabited by humans, this along with some snow goats and giant rats seem to be all the life around us.

That human civilization could be a danger to us wouldn't you agree Daria?

Yes, I agree with you my lord and that is why I believe our best course of action would to be to eliminate the human settlement as quickly as possible.

I concur, Daria, take a dozen death knights as the brute force of our attack and a shadow monster to collect data on their weak points to co…

NO! Shouted Kireina who had stayed quiet until then.

No? Questioned Dracul whos voice had a very threatening manner to it.

I apologise, my lord, what I meant to say is that I do not believe that eliminating the village is the best course of action at the current time.

HOW DARE YOU QUESTION OUR GREAT LEADER YOU UNGRA...

That's enough Daria, I believe in listening to the ideas and thought of my followers although I advise Kireina to be more careful about how she voices them next time Dracul said with a bittersweet tone.

Now Kireina, why do you believe that I should change my plans and think carefully about this next question, do you truly believe that doing so will benefit the Castle of the Devil?

Y...yes sir I do, I admit that as an angle I have a love for all living creatures and wish to limit deaths to as few as possible but I truly believe that slaughtering the village is not in our best interest.

Then as our lead taction what do you believe would be the best way to tackle our issue?

I believe that our best strategy would be to gather intel on the village and then have them become our allies if that does not work then as a last resort we should eliminate them, although I pray that it does not come to that.

I will admit that your idea has merit Kireina, this plan does also eliminate the threat of them retaliating against them, we must be cautious when interacting with them as we know nothing of their strength, yes I do believe this plan is better.

What I shall do is go to the village myself along with you and Daria, we shall have a dozen death knights in the forest surrounding the village ready to attack at a moments notice. I shall introduce myself as a simple wandering traveller from a faraway land who is simply passing by, I shall then attempt to learn whatever information I can about these lands and any surrounding kingdoms.

If there are no complaints then we shall leave now, it is best to get there before the castle is discovered after all.

**Feel free to check me out on fiverr where I go by Farlowe aswell**

**Bye,**

**Farlowe**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK OK relax, yes I am aware of how short this chapter is but let me explain, because I do this as a gig on fiverr where you should 100% hire me btw I am paid to do a certain number of words (usually 3000) well I didn't want to just create a really long chapter so I decided to split it and make it a .5 chapter which basically means the next chapter will also be a .5 chapter.**

**CHAPTER 6 - FIRST CONTACT**

Akio Emmot held his younger sister, Yui, tightly as he ran through the forest carrying her. He tried to forget about his injuries and how his father was now dead and his mother now more than likely being taken away to be a slave for the Slane theocracy, when they had attacked he and his father had tried to buy time for his mother and sister to escape but they had been caught by a knight who had snuck in through the back door, he had managed to grab his sister and escape but in doing so he had doomed his mother, as much as he hoped this would be the end of the village he very much doubted so. He knew he had to focus on escaping for the sake of his sister, unfortunately just as he thought this he felt the agonizing pain of a red hot blade slash across his back, the blades of knights were heated before battle to cause more pain for their targets. The knights laughed as he collapsed with his arms out trying to stop himself falling on his sister.

You actually thought you could escape from us, didn't you? The knight taunted as he slashed across Akio's back again.

Are they gonna hurt us, big brother? Yui asked clearly distressed with tears rolling down her face.

Akio hated lying to his little sister but what else could he say, don't worry Yui, I promise everything is gonna be okay you understand. He knew that the chances of them surviving were basically zero but Yui didn't need to know that.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IGNORING ME KID! The knight shouted as he once again cut across Akios back.

You know you really shouldn't lie to children, it's bad for their health the other knight told them while laughing.

Although I suppose that isn't going to matter soon anyway.

What'd ya think Gin, do you think we should we take the girl? I'm sure she'd have a lot of customers.

I agree with ya there buddy the knight chuckled.

Akio tried to stand and fight at hearing those words but his legs simply couldn't support him any longer.

Look at him Gin, he can't even stand anymore the knight howled.

Okay, time to finish this, at this the other night raised his sword to strike Akio down.

WHAT. IS. THIS. the knights looked up to see a person in a pitch-black suit of armour with red outlines, the eyes in the helmet blood-red.

Before either knight could say anything they were both dead.

**Just a heads up the guy who pays me to create this story will be ordering 6000 words from me in the coming days which will be quite tough but it's also exciting since it'll be my first time ever writing something over ten thousand words! Also, my birthday is coming up so don't expect daily uploads, please**

**Edit: I've just received the newest order from my customer on Fiverr so I went to check out how the story was performing on here and realized I actually forgot to upload this chapter. Anyway, this order is for 6000 words and I have a week to do it although I hope it doesn't take that long. I'll try and update throughout the process of writing the story.**

**Bye,**

**Farlowe**


	7. Chapter 6 Point 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the lack of updates recently but I did warn you they would be infrequent, I've been very busy with my real life so I don't get a lot of time to write. I'm still doing the six thousand words that were requested from me last week but my employer is a very nice guy so I'll probably just get an extension for another week.**

**CHAPTER 6.5 - Continued Contact**

**FLASHBACK**

Look at him Gin, he can't even stand anymore the knight howled.

Okay, time to finish this, at this the other night raised his sword to strike Akio down.

WHAT. IS. THIS. the knights looked up to see a person in a pitch-black suit of armour with red outlines, the eyes in the helmet blood-red.

Before either knight could say anything they were both dead.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

There were no words that could accurately encapsulate the look and presence of the creature that stood in front of the decapitated corpses if one were to try the word that would immediately come to mind was **fear**. At first glance the creature looked human, quite a handsome at that but with further inspection little things that would not be seen with a quick glance would come to life, the teeth that were just a little too sharp to be considered normal, the way his suit looked so clean that it hurt your eyes just to look upon it and the sinister grin that curled from one side of his mouth to another.

He wore a dark black suit that looked like something a groom would wear for getting married in, its dark outward colour contrasting brilliantly with the pearl with shirt he donned underneath the suit jacket, this along with the blood-red pocket square folded into a perfect square that was placed in a pocket just above his left breast gave off the image of a perfect gentleman. But that's what made him no terrifying, what struck fear into the hearts of people across the lands of YGGDRASIL and would now terrify this new land is that he was always in pristine condition, he could have just been through a battle that would nearly claim his life or be on a leisurely stroll and he still would have looked the same, the way he never looked at all shaken about the events taking place around him was terrifying.

The scariest thing about him though was not his perfectly kept clothes nor his long and sharp teeth no it was neither of these things, what really caused pure terror in his enemies and allies alike (although he had no allies) were his eyes, his piercing blood-red eyes that seemed to see straight through you. His eyes were framed by a slim face as pale as snow and above a sharp nose, it was these eyes that were currently staring into the pale blue orbs of the still-living soldier in front of him.

P-pl-please will give you whatever you want! The knight stuttered at the tall dark figure who had just killed his companion in an instant. I'm a very rich man so if you… The man never got the chance to finish his sentence as blood suddenly poured out of his mouth like that of a waterfall before he collapsed to the ground the shock still visible on his face.

Pathetic he said with clear scorn in his words. How can you call yourself a knight or even a man if you dare attack a defenceless child. You there boy! He barked at Akio who was still covering Yui protectively, what has happened here?

We've been attacked sir, I'm not sure who it is this time though.

I see young Akio, then I shall deal with this enemy before I question you once again.

Here, he grunted at Akio while tossing a glass item at him.

Blood? Akio questioned.

No, this is a powerful healing potion, if you don't believe me then you'll soon die from blood loss so for the sake of your sister I hope you make the right choice.

As Akio gulped down the red potion he watched the man walk away when suddenly two portals open up at both sides of him.

My apologies my lord, it has been a long time since you have felt it necessary for my interference in a battle so my preparations took longer than I expected Daria quickly explained.

Your failures are your own Daria, you shall take full responsibility for this mistake and trust you will be punished for it.

Yes my lord… I profusely apologize and beg your forgiveness although I do not deserve it.

And what of you Kireina, what excuse do you have?

My apologies my lord, I bring no excuse. My angelic nature fights against me when I go to a place where I know there is a possibility of me hurting innocents, and for that, I apologize to my lord.

No need for apologies Kireina, I can hardly blame you for your primal urges after all.

Thank you so much, my lord! Kireina said with a sparkle in her eye and a slurred tone to her words.

Are you feeling alright Kireina? You seem a bit… faint. He said this with that long grin of his spread across his face. He knew exactly why she was acting like this, it was because he had told Momonga to make her like that of course.

**FLASHBACK **

Himori sat upon the soaking wet concrete stairs, tears running down his eyes. He had tried everything, he couldn't find his passion that he had been told everyone has… WHY WAS IT HIM, it just wasn't fair… why could he not just be normal and happy like everyone else? He had tried to find love, he had heard that it was the ultimate prize for humans but… it was harder than he had thought. He had started off well by chatting with some girls and asking them for directions but once he had asked for one of them to marry him they seemed to pull back, one had even slapped him when he had said that she would do. Humans were so confusing.

He let out a deep sigh as he looked into the night sky that was illuminated by the surrounding stars. He thought for a fleeting moment about giving up… he just couldn't find anything he was passionate about… why was he even trying? But that thought was not even fully formed before he threw it out, he couldn't just give up on finding happiness since it's not like he has anything better to do.

He looked into the sky fondly before whispering

"**I'll find you someday"**

**END FLASHBACK**

He had all of the Devil's castles NPC'S created as either females or creatures that while they could be called female in some sense of the word, it would not be what humans considered a female to be. It was to show how he had overcome the most powerful emotion that controlled the human race, love. That is what he would tell anyone who asked anyway (Although anyone foolish enough to even consider asking him about it would be dead before they knew what had hit them) but deep in the furthest most locked away chamber of his mind as well as his heart he knew that wasn't the truth, the truth was that he really did crave for human connection, before he had gone to YGGDRASIL he had never understood why people always seemed to want to be constantly in the presence of another but after meeting Daisuke he understood. The feeling of having another who understood you allowed you to show how you really felt without the worry of them changing their opinion of them. Himori's deepest, darkest secret was that he craved love.

YOU! Who the hell are you?

Who cares Hayao, let's just kill him and be done with itttt…

Great Gods above you have truly blessed me.

The man now identified as Hayao had been stunned to the point where he had forgotten how to breathe.

The reason for the man's sudden lack of breath became when two beautiful women came to the sides of the large handsome man that had just walked right into their invasion, beautiful, they were beauty incarnate, they had looks that would give Freya and Aphrodite themselves a run for their money.

The other knights that had noticed the sudden silence from where the newcomers had come from looked over to follow the steps of their comrade and leave their mouths open so wide that it would turn frogs green with envy.

One lone knight who had no attraction to women in the slightest was terrified as even he was under the effect of these beauties, the brave man pointed his sword at the man— no — the monster that stood next to them, he could tell that this would be an opponent that could not be beaten by mere mortals like them.

"NO! DO NOT FALL UNDER THIS MONSTERS SPELL!" Dracul scowled showing his pointed fangs for a fraction of a second at this cynical human and grinned as the human flinched back at the mere sight of them. His eyes shone brilliantly and his mouth transformed upward into a cruel smile showing off each of his fangs.

"I get that a lot actually," Dracul said as he walked slowly towards the knight who responded by staring upwards to look into the eyes of the creature that he had accepted would claim his life. "And what does that make you who, before standing before me, will slaughter innocent people? A man? A world? A monster?"

If I am a monster then what does that make you? A man who dares harm children deserves nothing but the most painful death imaginable but I do not have the time right now so I shall give you a swift death.

As the creature which he assumed to be a vampire raised a shining black sword above his head he closed his eyes and prayed a final prayer to God

…

…

…

Why was he not dead?

While shaking from the pure fear that was currently pulsing through his body he found a stroke of courage to open his eyes.

The blade that should have gone straight through his head was just millimetres to the left of the side of his face.

The vampire seemed to be looking at something in the distance.

He turned his head slightly to the right to allow him to see what it was.

Oh, thank the lord!

It was Imina, Hekkeran and Arche.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter since this is my longest chapter so far.

Bye,

Farlowe


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I'm actually putting these out somewhat regularly now, I'm still writing that 6000-word order that's supposed to be submitted in hmmm about 5 hours and I'm not even close like I'm only around 3000 words done so I'm not gonna finish it today, I can only hope that my order extension is accepted so I'm crossing my fingers. BTW did I mention that this is a gig I ordered on fiverr? because it is and you can order one for yourself RIGHT NOW!**

**CHAPTER 7 - Admitting Failures**

**FLASHBACK**

Why was he not dead?

While shaking from the pure fear that was currently pulsing through his body he found a stroke of courage to open his eyes.

The blade that should have gone straight through his head was just millimetres to the left of the side of his face.

The vampire seemed to be looking at something in the distance.

He turned his head slightly to the right to allow him to see what it was.

Oh, thank the lord!

It was Imina, Hekkeran and Arche.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

What do you think you're doing Arche called out to Dracul.

You have a lot of nerve to att…

RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! the knight who was still sprawled across the ground screamed at the new arrivals.

We both know that isn't gonna happen Roberdyck.

The knight who was now known as Roberdyck gave them a look of pure disappointment.

So you're friends with this man, then do you know that he is a pathetic, miserable excuse for a man? A man who not only finds joy in the suffering of others but is not even brave enough to face them himself, a man who requires his equally despicable friends to back him UP! Lord Dracul had started to become visibly angry at this point and his eyes seemed to reflect that.

Because if you did know this then you shall all lose your lives the same as him.

I think there's been some kind of mistake you see we…

DO NOT LIE TO ME! I CAN READ YOUR MIND SO TELL ME THE TRUTH

Really, sir, I promise this is a misunderstanding if you would please just then we…

I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR LIES!

I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS.

Dracul reached down and pulled out the place that had been forgotten next to Roberdycks head.

Your friend shall pay for his sins and then you shall follow him to the gates of the underworld where I pray they treat you like the monster you are.

As the sword rose out of the ground in preparation to go through Roberdycks head, Roberdyck shouted out to his friends, PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND! But as he turned to look at them he saw that they had been captured, they were all kneeling at the feet of the two beautiful women who had attacked alongside the vampire.

This is what you deserve Dracul said with clear conviction.

I shall kill them first to punish you for your sins.

WAIT PLEASE NO Arche screamed

YOU HAVE THE WRONG IDEA I SWEAR.

Do you have no dignity? Lie down and die like the dog you are.

As Dracul swung his sword down at the back of Arches neck she tried one last time to convince him of his mistake.

PLEASE NO, I NEED TO TAKE MY LITTLE SISTERS AWAY!

The sword stopped mere millimetres away from the back of her neck, it had come so close to decapitating her that the hairs on the back of her neck had been trimmed.

Sisters? Dracul asked. Someone like you disgusts me, taking advantage of those around them, only looki…

YOU'RE WRONG! Arche cried.

I NEED TO TAKE MY SISTERS FROM MY PARENTS! THEY'RE GOING TO SELL THEM INTO SLAVERY.

Dracul stood silent for a moment, no one had ever dared speak to him this way, not since that girl who had rejected him back in the real world all those years ago.

So it seems that evil runs in your family. You are not doing a good job convincing me not to kill you. You don't understand anything!

You're just a man who is trying to play God with people's lives! AND YOU… you *smack*

In the middle of her speech, she had seemed to faint, while this only made it even easier Lord Dracul decided not to kill her because… because it would be much too gentle for this evil little girl, yes, that's why he didn't kill her that very moment.

I have changed my mind about killing them Lord Dracul announced to the delight of Kireina and the seeming disappointment of Daria.

Thank you sir…? Roberdyck asked looking for a name to match the name of the man who had so easily defeated the entire team of Foresight

You may call me Lord Dracul human, although this does not mean your life shall be spared indefinitely, I am only allowing you to live for my own personal gain, know this.

Even so, Lord Dracul, all of us are eternally grateful that you have given us a chance to once again live.

Daria, Kireina, knock them out and transport them all back to the castle, then return to my side immediately, while these people seem to be weak there is no telling how strong any reinforcements they may have brought along maybe.

Understood my lord they both called in unison before knocking out the purple-haired woman and the blonde man.

Ohh, Lord Dracul, you are the most generous man in these lands just like you were in our previous ones, you allow those who aren't even worthy of your notice to not only exist in your radius but even allow them to address and converse with you, you truly are the kindest man to ever live.

Kireina! Do not mention the past lands, you foolish woman.

Ohh my lord above I apologize profusely my lord! Please forgive this idiotic servant for her failures.

You shall be punished for this

Other land

Was that really necessary? Roberdycl asked.

Yes. Now I must warn you, I was just going to kill you but that girl has convinced me that I may have been acting too rashly, however, if I find out you were lying to me about this being a misunderstanding then I shall make you beg for the cold, sweet release of death do you understand me?

Yes, I understand Lord Dracul. However, I know for a fact that we have done nothing wrong so I do not fear those repercussions.

For your sake, I hope you are correct.

**order me on fiverr**

**Bye,**

**Farlowe**


	9. 8

Hello, so that uploading regularly thing didn't quite got it plan did it. But what matters is that I've finally finished the 6000 words I was commissioned to do. Also, I realized that this story, despite me being commissioned to do 12,000 words, may not hit that target. Since I upload these around the time of making or the day after some changes are made to previous chapters that aren't in the actual story.

CHAPTER 8 - The Meeting

Arche slowly regained consciousness. She could feel something that was both soft and hard at the same time, almost like someone had put a board of wood underneath a pile of feathers.

What the hell happened, her head was pounding

She tried to move her arms but her entire body seemed to be petrified, not even the tips of her toes would give the smallest wiggle.

Oh, of course, that vampire. He attacked all of us and then I shouted at him and… that's the last thing I remember, I suppose he killed me after I had done that, it's not considered the smartest thing in the world to shout at the creature that has your life in its hands, especially not a vampire.

I suppose I should look around and see where I ended up, although I'd be willing to put a bet on the fact that it isn't heaven.

She tried to pry her eyes open to look around at the place where she assumed she'd be spending the rest of eternity living out her worst nightmares day after day without the distant hope of one day dying and leaving the pain.

She continued opening her eyes expecting to see the reds of hell shine onto her eyes, a reminder of the blood of the creatures she brutally killed without a second thought, a reminder that being human-made her no better than these creatures.

She almost didn't have the courage to open her eyes, maybe if she didn't open her eyes she'd never have to see her new life, the life that all the horrible people throughout the lands of the planet went to… the life that she would now live for her sins against life.

No, hiding wouldn't help her here, she needed to face the punishment that would quickly fill her life or she would be broken before the battle had even started, she was a member of foresight! She would have to just have to push through this challenge as she had for every other challenge she had faced.

No point in waiting any longer she thought, her eyes slowly opened to the point that a normal person wouldn't have even been able to see her eyes, she had honed that skill from years of pretending to be asleep while her parents swore up and down how they would have their revenge against the new Emperor Jircniv right after his coronation after Emperor Jircniv had risen to power he had raised taxes against the noble faction, the faction that at the time her grandparents, mother, father, newly born sisters and herself had belonged to.

All the nobles immediately went mad, this boy who was only 12 years old had risen to a position of power they had been spent their entire lives to just get near and now he not only had that power but was saying that they needed to give more to the common scum that roamed the streets below them? PREPOSTEROUS! The nobles had cried rebellion when they had heard this, her family along with most of the other nobles in the kingdom had immediately opposed the new emperor thinking that getting rid of him would simply be a matter of threatening to kill him and saying if he abdicated they would let him live, it was a lie, of course, they had planned to kill him no matter what he chose to do but it would be easier if he wasn't the emperor.

After he had received these threats Emperor Jircniv had immediately gone silent, he had cancelled all of the events which he had planned to get the citizens used to him and didn't leave the castle for the next few days. Because Of the proximity between when they thought Emperor Jircniv had read the letter and his sudden disappearance the nobles rightfully assumed that they had scared Emperor Jircniv.

This was only helped by the fact that Emperor Jircniv had called a meeting in the gardens of his palace that was required to attend by every person in the kingdom that wasn't immediately needed somewhere else like the doctors of the kingdom and even some of them had left their patients that weren't in critical condition to go to the palace, after all, it must have been important for Emperor Jircniv to call the entire kingdom.

The nobles all attended the meeting as they were sure that Emperor Jircniv had called them there to inform them he was abdicating the throne, they all had a few too many glasses of wine than they maybe should have but they were celebrating, they had managed to get their way and it had cost them nothing to do it, they even discussed not killing him as he made it so easy but that thought was quickly laughed away, many of the nobles enjoyed torturing people of power and this would be the ultimate catch for some of them.

When they arrived they found that a separate area had been taped off specifically for the noble faction, this excited them greatly as they thought that not only might he abdicate but he may also leave them with more power than they had before he became Emperor.

QUIET YOURSELVES!

PLEASE WELCOME THE MOST GRACIOUS EMPEROR JIRCNIV

SPEECH (Jircniv in bold)

Hello to all of you here today!

I thank you for coming on such short notice and I hope this meeting has not disrupted too many of your plans, I chose today because I wouldn't want to ruin your weekends, would I?

The sound of laughter filled the garden because of the joke but the sounds of tens of thousands of people letting out sighs of relief could be heard beneath the laughter, mostly coming from the older generation, they knew that depending on what type of man Emperor Jircniv was he could bring them out of poverty and reward them fairly for the work they do or he could take what little they had and destroy it. That little joke had done so much more than the average person would see from looking in.

As you are all aware I am Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and I am the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire.

Let me tell you a little story

**If you need a story commissioned please go to Fiverr dot com / Farlowe (no spaces obviously) a**

**Please follow and favourite **

**Bye, **

**Farlowe **


	10. Chapter 10

**I really am useless, aren't I? I've had this chapter done for like a week and I just completely forgot to post it, I should really post all the chapters the second I'm done but I don't like to post more than one chapter at a time so that I can have a more consistent uploading schedule and not just throwing out a few thousand words at a time.**

**The buyer of this gig is taking a break from ordering gigs for the moment which in my opinion is kind of a good thing, writing the fanfics takes a long time and to be frank I was getting kinda tired of writing Overlord. I believe the buyer is going to request a re-zero fanfiction next, I have never seen re zero but if you have just leave a short review or send me a pm saying if it is any good.**

****WARNING ******THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE **

**IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF VIOLENCE PLEASE CLICK AWAY**

**CHAPTER 9 - THE HISTORY**

**The story starts with a hero, a boy who in the eyes of the public was extremely charismatic and had the highest education one could buy, this education was in everything from academics and the sciences to how to conduct oneself, everything from how he spoke, to how he walked. There were always eyes on him, he spent his entire life being watched by everyone around him, he didn't get the chance to have a normal life like everyone else. The life that every other person in this kingdom takes for granted was withheld from this boy, all he ever wanted was to be normal, he wasn't allowed to eat what he wanted, he wasn't allowed to go out to his friends on the weekend and he certainly wasn't told "I Love You" as a child by his parents. **

**The hero had to be extremely careful about his reputation, it had been beaten into him as a child that it wasn't him or his feelings that mattered, no, what mattered is how he and his family was viewed. He had to learn to master his control of his body language so as to not show a hint of weakness to his enemies. He had to learn how to put out the front off a friendly gentleman who always needed to hold the utmost politeness no matter what his feelings may be.**

**He was dressed from head to toe in the most regal of robes that one could find, his appearance was required to be perfect just like every other part of him if it wasn't then he would give off the impression that he was a lesser instead of the ruler that he would one day be, but if he wanted to one day be a ruler he would need to give off a favourable impression. He was thought that a comforting demeanour and a warm smile would make him liked by those who he needed to like him.**

**The young hero was groomed his entire life to be perfect, and failure wouldn't only be absolutely unacceptable but also heavily punished, he was born to rule over the commoners and the idea that this may not be what the young hero wanted wasn't even considered, although even if it was then the hero would have been beaten and told that his feelings didn't matter. The hero grew up and on the outside, he showed a confident image, he always had a look of calm on his face and a slight grin which radiated cockiness, he knew what he wanted and he was willing to go to any length to get it. The hero's parents have gotten everything they wanted, they had created the perfect ruler. But at what cost? Even in the direst of circumstances, he maintains a cool head and will act rationally for the good of his Empire. Even in the worst of situations, the hero could keep a cool head so that he could act rationally and always make the best decisions.**

**He had to be the perfect man on the outside and have no emotions on the inside, he had to exert confidence but be comforting at the same time.**

**He had to make it seemed like his goal was to help others when he really only cared about himself.**

**I suppose they did get what they wanted, in the end, Emperor Jircniv mused.**

**Because he killed them.**

**The crowds that were packed into the kingdom gardens let out a loud gasp simultaneously.**

**Yes, the hero of our story killed his parents in cold blood. **

**You see, they told him to eliminate all threats to his power, to destroy his enemies without mercy, that as long as he kept himself as the only person he cared about then he could achieve any goal he held.**

**So he killed his parents, they were threats to his power and his goals so he struck them down just like they had beaten into him that he should do.**

**Of course, he didn't just kill them, they were still his parents, after all, he decided that since they had so nicely spent years of their lives beating everything he knew into him that he should do the right thing and respond in kind.**

**He tied down both his parents and sat down with them and told them the same story I'm telling you right now, then he asked them questions about their entire lives, where they had made mistakes and what, according to them, they should have done.**

**Every time they got a question wrong he would punish them, it started off with just punches and kicks but every time they got a question wrong he would make it worse, he then started to leave small cuts in their bodies, then he poured salt and lemon juice into those cuts, then he cut off their limbs and every time they would pass out from the bloodloss he would force them back awake by pouring their own blood on them, finally he broke every bone in their body that he could break without killing them.**

**He had broken them physically.**

**Next, he brought in the poorest of the poor, the scum of the street, the people even lower than the commoners that they looked down upon their entire lives, the people whose luck had been against them their entire lives and had them rape his parents in front of each other, their bodies which they had trained to show how they were upstanding people were taken and destroyed by these scum. Afterwards, as they lay there looking around, too broken to move they saw the scum of the world take all their material possessions that they had spent their lives collecting, destroying their home where they had made so many memories. All gone.**

**He had broken them Mentally.**

**Finally, he had let them heal just enough that they were able to move and put them on opposite sides of a wall, these walls were covered in long metal spikes that were tipped with a mild poison, he then tied them together with a long rope around both of their necks, he then pushed them both into the spikes and tightened the rope, because of the poison the further you were on the spike the more pain you felt. He then told them that the poison would kill whoever ended up with more inside them. They started off by trying to stretch the rope so that they could both take as little of the spike as possible but when his father accidentally got free and no longer had the spike inside him the euphoria that he felt caused him to lose sight of the fact that his wife's pain was in direct correlation with how far he got away.**

**When his mother hit the wall and couldn't go any further his father was pulled back and the spike impaled him partially causing an extreme amount of pain. The hero then pulled both of his parents off the spikes and put them next to each other, the hero told his father that it was his fault that his wife was dying as his mother lay in his father's arms, life-draining fast. Just as his father was about to respond his mother gave a soft moan of pain and died, his father looked down and closed his mother's eyelids before looking him in the eyes, body too broken to move, mind too broken to come up with a way to attack him and spirit too broken to try.**

**The hero smiled the perfect, bright smile that his mother and father had beaten him till he mastered.**

**As he walked away from his childhood home, the home that he had been abused in for so many years, the home where he had been beaten day after day, the home where he had become the man he now was, he let out a large beaming smile, at the same time the house suddenly burst into flames.**

**He had broken the Emotionally.**

**END OF SPEECH**

**Bye,**

**Farlowe**


End file.
